Les aventures de Bob Lennon le pyrobarbare
by EnigmaticSwordplay
Summary: Avez-vous déjà entendu le nom de Bob Lennon par-delà les montagnes? Avez-vous écouté ses extraordinaires aventures? Tout le monde connait Le plus grand des barbares capable de tuer un ours à main nue. Voici ses trépidantes aventures dans Skyrim...


Chapitre 1

Avez-vous déjà entendu le nom de Bob Lennon par-delà les montagnes? Avez-vous écouté ses extraordinaires aventures? Tout le monde connait Le plus grand des barbares capable de tuer un ours à main nue. Il est extrêmement riche, autant en argent qu'en charisme. Il est tellement séduisant que même les filles de joie lui font un service gratuit (et vous savez comment elles sont chiches). Avant de devenir l'homme respecté qu'il est aujourd'hui, il a bien dû commencer quelque part. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire trépidante de l'éblouissant pyro-barbare. Place à la narration…

Bob était un rebelle. Il n'avait que faire de la loi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était contre l'empire. La liberté était sa seule préoccupation à l'époque. Étant bambin, il habitait avec sa petite famille dans un village ou la violence était la gratuité la plus totale. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas la pitié facile. Son père était forgeron et sa mère était chasseuse. Un jour, sa petite sœur de huit ans fût violée et battu cruellement. D'un tel sadisme que la gamine en mourût. Le violeur devint alors la première victime de Bob Lennon le pyro-barbare.

Bien des années plus tard, il commit un acte qui allait lui couter sa tête; il traversa la frontière et il fût prit par l'empire. Oui, tout bête pour une légende du barbarisme. Les paupières de Lennon papillonnèrent sous la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Il prit un moment pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pour la première fois, ces chiens de l'empire lui avait arraché la liberté. Celle-ci le narguait depuis le chariot. L'horizon semblait se moquer de son humiliation. Bob contracta sa forte mâchoire. Soudain, on osa lui adresser la parole, ce qui le fit grogner.

\- Vous vous êtes fait attraper aussi, non? Comme nous et ce…

Bob n'écoutait pas, il n'avait que faire du blablatage futile. Il associait cela aux femmes. Misogyne et fière. Les multiples chariots conduisaient les prisonniers à un petit village. Parmi les mioches qui jouaient naïvement et inutilement, une petite fille portant une épée en bois semblait fixée notre hors la loi. L'enfant, trop petite pour devenir guerrière, avait de minuscules tresses blondes et était vêtu tel un garçon. Cette enfant cria : «Maman! Un vrai barbare! C'est un vrai barbare! Il ne peut pas mourir!»

Bob afficha une expression d'interrogation. Il n'était qu'un rebelle, pas un barbare, mais il apprécia tout de suite la fougueuse gamine. L'arrêt brusque du chariot attira son attention. «La fin du voyage», dit le prisonnier fatiguant. Les gardes firent descendre les captifs en les alignant. Les visages marquaient la peur et la nervosité. Notre héros n'y croyait pas; il était né en homme libre et il voulait mourir en homme libre. L'irrésistible envie de tous les massacrer lui prenait. Une orque dégoutante et un nordique frêle vérifiaient la présence des prisonniers. «Toi là! Quel est ton nom, gros tas de muscle?»

Le gringalet regretta tout de suite son mal parlé. Devant lui avançait un nordique à la mâchoire carré et aux muscles tellement saillants qu'ils semblaient vouloir se libérer du lin usé de sa toge trop petite. Son regard était tellement aiguisé que le garde croyait sentir le tranchant contre son cou. Le captif grogna avant d'ajouter : «Bob Lennon, nordique, sombrage, un homme, *harem* un vrai et pas du tout enchanté de faire votre connaissance chien d'impériaux. Je devrais dire plutôt, caniche d'impériaux.» Sa voix forte et incroyablement grave fit trembler les cieux. Le garde chétif dégluti. L'orque, par contre, restait impassible.

Le cure-dent informa sa collègue que la brute de Bob Lennon ne figurait point sur la liste. «Qu'importe, il ira au billot comme les autres.» Notre héro s'incrusta dans la foule, attendant son heure. À côté de lui, se trouvait Ulfric Sombrage, le tueur de haut-roi. Bob raidit soudainement sans rien laisser paraître. Un prisonnier essayait de s'enfuir là-bas, le crétin fini par mourir, une flèche dans l'oreille. Les dieux semblèrent rugir à ce moment-là. Un énorme bruit assourdissant déchirait les cieux de Bordeciel. Pourtant les gardes en firent fi. La foule fixait le premier condamné.

« Je m'adresse, cria une prêtresse, à toutes les divinités qui re…

\- Mettez-la en veilleuse et finissons-en. Quelle belle matinée pour les exécutions non?»

Cette phrase fît sourire les quelques nordiques, mais tout le monde se tût quand la tête du rigolo tomba. Ensuite, on annonçait notre prisonnier. La marche lourde, il se trainait vers le bourreau. L'immense bruit des cieux recommença. Les gardes s'énervaient et la foule grouillait. Le bourreau souleva sa lourde hache, mais Bob était concentré sur le ciel, car celui-ci décelait un dragon. Oui, un véritable dragon, proéminant et gargantuesque, les ténèbres sur patte quoi! La créature cauchemardesque se posa avec vacarme sur la tour juste devant la foule et poussa un rugissement fracassant.

En vie. Il était en vie. Totalement vivant. L'adrénaline fît bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Sa vue était trouble. Quelqu'un lui empoigna son bras d'acier pour le trainer plus loin. Il s'introduit dans la tour accompagné d'un soldat. La ville d'Helgen, à feu et à sang, devint une mélodie pour le rebelle qui s'évadait : les femmes pleuraient, les enfants criaient, les gardes agonisaient… Pendant que les survivants gravissaient les marches, le dragon fît voler en éclat le mur de la tourelle dans un terrible vacarme. De sa gueule immense jaillît un feu ardant sortit tout droit des enfers. La créature reprit ensuite son envol. Par le trou taillé par la bête, il était possible de s'enfuir en sautant sur le toit de la chaumière à proximité. C'est ce qu'exécuta Bob Lennon. Il courût ensuite rejoindre le Sombrage qui l'avait aidé. Aux côtés de l'homme se trouvait la petite guerrière de neuf ans. Le sauveur de notre héros exigea que l'on s'occupe de la fillette. Le captif s'approcha d'elle et lui dit : «Ne laisse jamais l'empire te dicter ce que tu dois faire. Tu peux devenir ce que tu veux. Protège ceux que tu aimes avec la force de tes bras et de ton cœur.»

Les grands yeux dorés de la gamine pétillaient d'ambition, de rêves ainsi que d'admiration. Elle saisit un petit poignard pour couper les liens de son idole, mais ce n'était point nécessaire. Bob libera ses poignets à la seule force de ses biceps saillants. Il repartit suivre le soldat qui était déjà loin. Quelque chose ne plût guère à celui-ci, car un impérial prenait la relève. Néanmoins, Bob, qui ne voulait mourir, continua son chemin vers un tunnel. Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une cave avec plusieurs corps de sombrages. «Voilà, nous sommes enfin tranquille. Équipez-vous d'une armure et d'une arme. Tant qu'à moi, je m'appelle Hadvar.»

Sans se faire prier, l'évadé commença par déchirer sa toge de lin usée. L'impérial s'avait même surpris en train de fixer le torse musculeux et lustré de ce dernier. Bob enfilait une cuirasse sombrage et saisissait deux haches d'arme de fer. Il prît ensuite un temps pour examiner les lieux. La pièce circulaire comportait un coffre usé, une chétive table ainsi que deux chaises mousseuses. Une bourse de septim reposait à l'intérieur du coffre. C'était peu, certes, mais cela restait un bon début pour les vivres de notre héros. Le moment était venu de continuer son chemin vers l'air frais. Pour se faire, les hommes s'engouffrèrent dans les entrailles du sous-terrain.

Ils passèrent de longs couloirs sombres. La structure semblait vouloir dégringoler à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Les deux hommes plongeaient de plus en plus dans la terre et cela se faisait ressentir. L'air humide, la végétation, quelques ruisseaux ici et là… Bob avançait avec empressement, sa liberté ne lui était pas encore rendue. Un souffle rauque désagréable effleurait les tympans de notre impatient. Un ours. «Attendez! chuchota l'impérial. Regardez là-bas, un ours.» _Ferme ta pauvre gueule, minable. Ton instinct ne se limite donc qu'à ta vue?_ pensa orgueilleusement Bob.

Notre héros, armé de ses muscles, de sa hache et de sa rage, fonça droit sur l'ours sans aucune peur. La bête, frappé par la hache dans l'œil droit, eu un réveil assez brusque. Le sang coulait par flots, plus abondants à chaque coup. Le fluide se déversait aux pieds du héros comme s'il s'agissait d'un présent offert par Molag Bal en personne. L'immense animal rendit l'âme. «Eh bien, j'allais vous demander d'être discret, mais vous vous êtes chargé de son cas», disaient l'idiot d'impérial en s'approchant. «Quand une bête devient un danger pour ma vie, je la tue», proclama notre héros, les yeux toujours sur l'animal mort. _Et toi chien, même si tu me fais sortir d'ici, je te tuerai,_ pensait ensuite Bob. Quelque mètre plus tard, le vent froid frôla son visage cubique. Il n'avait jamais été aussi empli de joie à la vue de la lumière blanche du soleil.

Avant de sortir, il se vêtit de gants ainsi que bottes de fourrure trouvés sur des cadavres. Les deux hommes plissèrent les yeux devant la neige immaculée qui semblait dégagée sa propre lumière. Le dragon s'enfuyait vers le nord, il était déjà trop loin. L'évadé prit une grande inspiration; il sentait le monde s'ouvrir à lui. Après tout ce temps passé en Cyrodiil, voir Bordeciel lui fit du bien. «La ville la plus proche est Rivebois. Mon oncle est le forgeron, il vous aidera. Il vaut peut-être mieux nous séparer» dit l'impérial comme si l'exécution n'avait jamais eu lieu. _Pff, je ne t'aime toujours pas toi._ Libérant sa hache d'armes de fer, le barbare chargea un coup critique dans la nuque de l'homme. _Je vais me passer de toi, minable._ La chose d'intéressante sur le corps inerte était une bouteille d'hydromel nordique que Bob s'empressa de boire. Il préférait largement la bière.

Cet élan de liberté lui donna l'envie de glander un peu. Un lapin passa devant lui, quelle chance! Sortant un arc long (lui aussi trouvé sur cadavre), il décocha une flèche, ratée. Il en essaya une deuxième et touché! Il prit la viande et la peau, ça pouvait toujours lui faire quelque septims. En se relevant, Bob aperçut un petit campement près de la rivière non loin de lui. Méfiant, il s'y rendit la main sur sa hache.

Il n'y avait qu'une chasseuse qui acheta le lapin et la peau d'ours qu'il avait abattu. Bob la remercia et quand elle eut le dos tourné, il lui vola une petite bourse de septim. Voilà qui allait lui apprendre le respect. Le flâneur reprit sa route qu'il avait presque oublié. Il longeait encore l'eau lorsqu'il vit une minuscule chute ou des saumons sautaient par dizaines. Ne pouvant s'empêcher, il partit en pêcher quelques un. Son chemin jusqu'à Rivebois en alla de même.

Notre héros entra dans le village non vu comme un rebelle, mais dorénavant comme un voyageur. Les gardes ne purent se retenir de le saluer. Bien qu'ils étaient de l'empire, ils furent aimables. Le voyageur s'adressa à un jeune nordique qu'il avait vu un dragon. Tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut : «Ma mère n'est pas si folle finalement, vous devriez avertir le jarl de Blancherive!» Celui-ci semblait aussi se battre avec un autre homme du village pour une demoiselle. Bob avait que faire de ces querelles.

Rivebois vivait d'une scierie reconnue (d'où le nom de la ville). On la qualifiait de ville, mais elle avait davantage l'allure d'un village. Un petit nombre de poules occupait la place principale partageant l'espace avec une ou deux chèvres. Notre héros se dirigeait vers la forge, son plan en tête. Un homme d'âge avancé utilisait la meule. Il était vêtit d'un tablier. En voyant arriver l'étranger, l'homme se leva. «Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?» demanda-t-il avec une voix amicale. «Je viens de Helgen avec des nouvelles de votre neveu Hadvar.»

L'expression joyeuse de l'oncle se désintégra pour laisser place à une mine inquiète.

«Hadvar? Il est avec vous? demanda l'homme.

\- Nos chemins se sont séparés quand le dragon c'est enfuit de la ville, reprit Bob. Il m'a parlé de vous et m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

\- Bien sûr. Attendez, vous avez dit un dragon? C'est vrai, je l'ai vu. Je ne voulais pas en croire mes yeux. Le jarl doit savoir qu'un dragon rôde. Et que Rivebois est sans défense. Vous pouvez même utiliser ma forge si besoin. Entrez. Sigrid va vous préparer à manger pendant qu…

\- Je préfère me dépêcher. Merci beaucoup, je vous en suis très reconnaissant.»

 _Vous êtes beaucoup plus utile et aimable que votre incapable de neveu,_ pensaBob. Notre voyageur se dirigea par la suite vers la meule pour affuter un peu sa hache à deux mains. Ceci fait, il décida d'arpenter un peu la chétive ville. Celui-ci perçut un bazar. Parfait, il pouvait ainsi vendre les cuirasses, les casques et les bottes qu'il avait trouvé en trop sur les cadavres à Helgen.

Le visiteur sorti du village en direction de Blancherive avec 400 septims en poches. Comme il en avait l'habitude, Bob Lennon s'y rendit en flânant : il chassait, pêchait et récoltait quelques ingrédients en chemin. Plusieurs heures plus tard, le vagabond descendit une côte d'où on voyant très bien Blancherive et les moulins aux alentours. Justement notre héros aperçut un groupe qui peinait à abattre un géant. Bob sorti sa hache et fonça les aider. Sans hésitation, il enfonça sa lame dans le pied de l'immense créature. _L'avantage d'un géant est sa taille. Premier but, le faire tomber. Ensuite, à terre, le géant se trouve grandement affaiblit._ C'était donc le bon moment pour l'achever. Le corps sans vie de la créature trainait maintenant au beau milieu d'un champ. Un membre du groupe approcha leur allié inconnu.

C'était une femme forte et bien foutu. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns et elle avait des peintures de guerre vertes sur son visage. «Voilà une bonne chose de faite et c'est grâce à vous, dit-elle avec sa voix.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux.

\- Un guerrier ne laisse jamais un monstre comme celui-ci s'en sortir. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, mes frères d'armes et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que des frères d'armes?

\- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des Compagnons? C'est un ordre de guerriers, liés comme des frères et sœurs par leur honneur. Nous résolvons les problèmes quand la récompense en vaut la peine.

-Ha! Ça m'a l'air d'une perte de temps, _bitch_!

\- On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis. Si vous pensez que vous valez mieux que nous, allez donc parler à Kodlak Blancrin.

\- Mais je vaux mieux que vous! Si ça ne tenait que de moi, je vous aurais pété la gueule.»

À côté des grandes portes de la ville, un petit groupe de khajiit s'était établie temporairement pour vendre de la marchandise. Bob Lennon intercepta une jolie demoiselle qui descendait vers les écuries. «Cette guerre est aussi absurde que la querelle qui nous oppose au clan Grisetoison», pensa-t-elle tout haut. Le voyageur fit un sourire de ses plus séduisant et répliqua avec charisme : «Je pourrais te montrer la mienne, de toison.» La femme ricana nerveusement, le visage en feu et marcha d'un coup plus vite. Lorsque celle-ci fut éloignée, notre héros se senti très bien. Soudain, un garde lui gueula dessus. La ville était fermée à cause des dragons. Qu'elles étaient que ces manières saugrenues?! À quoi pensait le jarl? S'il n'était pas aussi con, la ville aurait été couverte à cause des dragons et non fermée. Bob s'imagina un dragon qui toquait aux portes en disant : «Bonjour, excusez-moi, j'ai entendu dire que la ville était fermée et que vous maîtrisiez tout jusqu'à la frontière. *Harem*, si je puis me le permettre, grahumf!» Voyant l'idiotie du soldat, le voyageur déclara qu'il était un messager venu d'Helgen au sujet de l'attaque du monstre. Comme celui-ci l'avait prévu, le garde le laissa entrer.

Blancherive était une bien belle ville. Animée, elle renfermait un petit marché qui grouillait d'impériaux. La position de la ville face au conflit ne plaisait guère à Bob, néanmoins il la trouvait charmante. Les rayons revigorants du soleil inondaient les rues. Juste au moment de son arrivé, notre voyageur vit une forgeronne qui peinait à accomplir ses nombreuses taches. Celui-ci lui offrit son aide. Pour le remercier, la travailleuse lui donna quelques armes et armures en cuir. Bob avait vraiment l'habitude de tout faire sauf son objectif principal. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller par ci par là. C'est justement ce qu'il appelait «papillonné». Deux petites couraient dans la rue. L'une d'elle salua l'étranger. «Je vends des fruits et des légumes avec ma mère. Le travail est dur, mais la vie est belle.» Scandalisé, il s'accroupit et la corrigea; «Non! Le travail est épuisant, obligatoire en plus d'être injuste et la vie est cruelle. Elle ne te récompensera jamais pour tout ce que tu fais. Dit à ta mère que la prostitution paie mieux que de vendre des fruits et légumes au marché.»

Il se rendit dans le dit ''quartier des nuées''. Un homme criait le message de Talos devant son autel. Bob traça son chemin, il s'était promis de ne jamais se mêler des affaires des dieux. Il monta ensuite vers le Fort-Dragon. Dans le palais, il y avait une grande table aux couverts vides. Une elfe noir vêtu telle une guerrière s'approcha du visiteur, l'arme dégainé. «Que signifie cette interruption?! Le jarl Balgruun ne reçoit aucun visiteur!

\- Et personne ne sort son épée en face de moi. Pff…»

Après avoir expliqué à l'elfe que Rivebois était en danger, notre voyageur apprit que celle-ci était la huscarl du jarl –c'est-à-dire sa garde du corps. Il ne l'aimait pas.

« On m'a demandé de ne remettre le message qu'au jarl, se referma Bob.

\- Tous ce que vous avez à dire au jarl, vous pouvez me le dire à moi. Je commence à me dire que…»

 _Va voir si j'en parlerais à une elfe noire_ , pensa odieusement le nordique. Le jarl, plus loin devant eux, intervint fortement. Il voulait rencontrer lui-même le mystérieux inconnu.

Le voyageur rendit son message et n'écouta les peurs de la cour que d'une oreille. La résidence du fameux Balgruun restait tout de même assez surprenante sans pour autant être spectaculaire. L'ambiance était glaciale et pourtant, il faisait excessivement chaud une fois à l'intérieur. Contre toute attente, le jarl de Blancherive offrit une armure à l'image des impériaux au héros de Rivebois. Ce dernier grimaça, l'armure semblait être plus résistante que la sienne cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de s'en vêtir. Il se dit, à contre cœur, qu'il pouvait bien l'essayer.


End file.
